Hunted (DISCONTINUED)
by SepticMind
Summary: Remastered: The largest purge in history is taking place as new laws are passed worldwide, and superheroes everywhere face their largest challenge yet as they become the villains in the eyes of the public.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Teen Titans, any of the characters etc.

**A/N:**** So, yeah. Hunted. It back! With some changes of course. One of those changes was going to be making this a BB/Rae story. I'd started writing it that way anyway; had all these brilliant ideas in my head and then BAM. I got a better one for the Jinx/Rae coupling. As usual, although I'm not entirely sure I'm going to pair them up yet. Anyway, for you who remember the first time I started writing this, there's been some changes. For those of you who don't – or who haven't read my other stuff, well I hope you enjoy! Oh, and sorry about the delay of updates on the other storys. Just waiting for my beta to get through the next chapter of Clandestine, then that'll be up, and I have almost finished the next chapters for everything else. **

* * *

"_The two 'Titans', Robin and Cyborg, are yet to leave the building, however we can confirm that the meeting was called in regards to the new bill just passed, which allows any mayor – with the backing of their council – to make activities most typically carried out by so called 'superheroes' illegal in that area. Those who break that law once it has been called into place can face charges ranging from fines, to imprisonment and deportation. _

"_The law was passed after research suggested that the high rate of 'super villains' is caused by the presence of 'superheroes'. That other 'Meta Humans', as scientists have dubbed them, feel threatened and simply retaliate to the high statuses 'Superheroes' have been given in recent years by the general public. This runs alongside the high amount of damage that is often done to cities during the work of these so called 'super heroes', which can cost the tax payers thousands. _

"_And Jump City is not the first to take action. Batman, in Gotham City, has already been given several warnings by Gotham's mayor to stop disrupting the law, along with the branch of 'Honorary Titans' that work in Steel City. The team there has been put under investigation, following the- Robin and Cyborg have just left the Town Hall! Let's see if they have any comments on the current situation. Robin! Robin – do you have anything to say about the removal of your team? What will you and your team mates do now that… It seems that the leader of the Teen Titans refuses to pass any comments. Now, to our correspondent in Gotham City, who is interviewing Commissioner Gordon about the new status of 'Outlaw' that Batman is currently holding." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Schools are now obliged to test every student for traits often displayed by 'Meta Humans' – which can include hair, skin and eye colour although mostly focuses on the unnatural talents they often have such as super speed, or the ability to fly. Once these children have been identified, the schools will offer help and guidance in order to reduce the chance of these individuals participating in criminal behaviour. This comes off the back of new research that has unearthed a link between these Meta Humans and high levels of violence and antisocial behaviour. Scientists at Harvard University are currently trying to find out why."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"_Diagnosed Meta Humans are being moved out of public schools are into specialised schools, for psychologists and researchers to get a better understanding of how they can differ from the general population. There has also been talk about the development of medication that should reduced the symptoms, including the abnormal levels of violence, that are displayed by Meta Humans, which scientists now understand is caused by a gene mutation. Here's Emma, who has more on our story."_

"_DNA of Meta Humans have been compared to the DNA of healthy members of the public, leading to a mutation being found in a certain sequence of DNA in the Meta participants. Scientists are now trying to figure out why the mutation occurs, and what the gene does in the healthy human. Alongside this discovery, efforts are going into creating a drug to treat the symptoms of this mutation. Compared to various drugs often given to severely autistic patients, it won't be able to correct the individual's appearance, but should stop the extra 'abilities' that often come with the mutation." _

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…_worries that the mutation can be passed on via blood contamination. While it won't affect you, scientists believe it is why families without a history of this gene mutation are bearing children that suffer from it."_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"…_the set up of 'Isolation units' throughout the country, as part of a worldwide response to the news that whatever causes the gene mutation in Meta Humans can be caught. Known ways of contamination include blood transfusions, and other forms of blood contamination. Those with open skin wounds are urged to be extremely careful. It can also be passed on through the exchange of most body fluids, including intercourse. The public are encouraged to notify their local police if they know of the whereabouts of any Meta Human, for your own safety." _

"So, who's the new Hitler?" Raven asked as Cyborg muted the TV that lived in the house's basement, the current home of the Teen Titans.

"Hitler?" Beast Boy frowned. "As in the German dude?"

"No. As in your grandmother. Seriously Beast Boy, have you even seen a school?"

"Ouch. I was just checking I'd gotten the reference right. Your insults have gotten a lot nastier in the past few months. You really need to get a hobby." The changeling leaned forward and tapped the cover of the book resting in the woman's lap. "Other than reading."

Robin shook his head, clearing his throat to grab everyone's attention. "The Justice League have asked us to help unearth that. Just like us, they've suspected some type of mind control is being used right from when the first bill was passed. So long is it reached major government players, the media would do the rest by itself, as shown." He pointed at the TV and the silent news reporter.

"And the random facts?" Cyborg asked. "They've got to have come from a respectable lab or they would have been dismissed ages ago."

"Could be anyone." Robin shrugged. "This is an organisation doing this. If several people had managed to infiltrate a lab somewhere, they could pass the information off. Cyborg, Starfire, we're going to be joining the Justice League on their base and help them with the research. Raven, Beast Boy, I want you to locate all the honorary Titans."

"Dude! Come on! You always keep me out of the-"

"We need to make sure they're all safe and ready to fight if needed. When you find them, tell them to head of the various emergency bases. Beast Boy, see if you can locate the Doom Patrol as well."

"And when you hear a new report about the mutation moving onto a whole new level of bad, you'll know they've caught us." Raven muttered. "Seriously Robin, I know neither of us are Metas, but talk about obvious targets for them to find."

"That's why we have holo rings." Cyborg grinned, pointing to the two hoops of metal sat next to the TV.

"I know you haven't worn yours since arriving here, but going without them would be suicide." Robin spoke up when he caught Raven eyeing them apprehensively.

"I didn't keep mine off because I like your cellar, Grayson." The empath replied, but picked up the chunky band, passing Beast Boy's his. "So, you guys start looking for the master mind behind this, while Beast Boy and I find and collect everyone else?"

"Yeah." Robin nodded.

She eyed him over, before focusing on his soft blue eyes. All the titans still found it weird to see their leader without his mask on. "Are we allowed to use the tracking systems on our communicators?"

"Sparingly. I don't want someone to recognise them, and remember there's always the possibility they've been hacked if one of the other titans have been caught. Don't put up a fight if you're caught. Either of you. And make sure you destroy your own communicators. We will get you back out."

"Unless they're gassing people." Beast Boy noted.

"Then you get out," She told the changeling, "and I'll give them a nasty shock when I walk out unharmed." Raven muttered with a small smile.

"Rae, aren't you gonna protest? This is-"

"We're the best suited for finding the others Beast Boy. I don't like it, but it has to be-"

"No way!" Cyborg exclaimed loudly, grabbing everyone's attention.

"Friend, what is wrong?" Starfire asked, concerned.

"Look at the TV!"

Everyone did, their mouths dropping open as they watched the news reporter duck, a car flying over his head.

"Un-mute it." Raven spoke up.

"_As I was saying, a Meta Human was being taken into custody when two others suddenly appeared, interrupting the process."_ The camera panned, taking in the scene as guns were fired, focusing on a pink haired woman who had taken shelter behind a car, a girl of about eight hidden beside her. The woman leaned round the front of the car and fired off a pink hex before ducking back as bullets went her way. "_I have just been informed that the two Meta Humans who attacked the police were well known criminals in Jump City. Local citizens have been told to keep in doors until it has been announced the three Meta Humans have been detained." _

"The Hive!" Robin shook his head in disbelief.

"So, they can fight back but we can't?" Beast Boy pointed at the screen as though they weren't all watching it anyway.

"We have to help them." Starfire spoke. "The police will shoot them all."

"No. It'll just make things worse." The boy wonder shook his head. "We have to find whoever is behind this and take them out first. If we start fighting, it will give the media more to use against us."

The camera had moved to watch Mammoth as the giant picked up another car, throwing it at the barrier of police that had formed.

Raven looked away from the TV. "Starfire's right. You can work with the Justice League and do things their way, but I remember you deciding early on that this team that the individual came first, and the rest could be dealt with later. Wasn't that what you told Mento? Beast Boy, you okay with making a short stop before we head to Steel City?"

"Raven no. And that's an order!"

"Sure." Beast Boy grinned, ignoring their leader. "Where you dropping us?"

"Behind the car with Jinx." She looked at Robin. "The media will be looking for Beast Boy and I, not the rest of you. We'll make sure of that. It'll make your job easier. After all, as far as they're concerned, we're the only possible Metas the team has. If we're caught, we'll tell them you guys went back to your normal lives."

"Raven…"

She stepped up to Beast Boy and out of Robin's reach as he moved to catch her shoulder. A thick darkness rose up from the floor to encase the two titans, before sinking into the floor of the basement. Robin swore and kicked the sofa, eyes moving back to the TV, watching the news reporter panic as he noticed the black sphere form next to Jinx, pulling the camera man's attention onto it.

"_What is… that..? Two of the former Teen Titans have just arrived on the scene, and I doubt they're here to aid the police this time."_ They watched Beast Boy morph into a humming bird and work his way behind the police line, before shifting into a triceratops and hitting several of the police with his large tail. Robin's fists tightened. "_It appears these two are acting without the other three members of their group, which is understandable, being that they were the only two Meta Humans on the team."_ After checking on the two behind the car, Raven stood, a shield protecting her from the gun fire as she moved to help her team mate. "_It's really not any surprise the two have joined the former villains, considering the link that was found between the-"_

"Turn it off." Robin spoke up, drowning out the noise of the TV.

"But our friends! We must watch to make sure they are victorious!"

Richard Grayson moved forward and pulled the TV's plug out of the socket on the wall, killing the power. "We'll be going to the JL base tomorrow morning." He turned and moved for the stairs leading out of the house's basement.

* * *

The two Titans were quick to make sure they were completely covered by the vehicle as they dark energy receded. Jinx was smiling at them both, having recognised energy as soon as it had started seeping up out of the road.

"Long time, no see."

"What the hell happened?" Beast Boy asked, having to shout up to be heard over the gun fire.

"See, Gizmo had made us these a while ago…" She pulled a ring out of her pocket identical to the ones the two titans were carrying, "…based on what Cyborg had used all those years ago to get into Hive Academy, so we were walking around unnoticed, when we saw this family being checked before entering some museum or something. They got this new scan that can pick up extra energy levels or somethin', and well, the family just handed over the kid-" She glanced to the girl sat next to her, "-And we decided that wouldn't do. Took our rings off, and I grabbed the girl while Mammoth kept 'em at bay. Sadly they called in reinforcements."

They heard something explode as the ground shook slightly, and Beast Boy leaned his head around the car to find another vehicle in flames, presumably because Mammoth had thrown it. "Fancy finding you guys playing the heroes." The changeling grinned before morphing into a humming bird and disappearing over the car.

"Are either of you hurt?" Raven asked.

"I'm fine, minus a few scratches. You okay kid?" Pink eyes moved to look at the brunette child.

She looked up, her eyes wide with shock. "I'm… I'm not hurt."

"Stay here." Raven told Jinx. "I'm going to help Beast Boy. If there proves to be too many to fight off, we'll all regroup here. I won't be able to carry us far, but I can get us out of immediate danger."

"Wait; where's like, the rest of your team?" Jinx frowned.

"They're not here."

A shield rose up, protecting Raven from any gunfire as she stood and moved out from behind the car. Focusing her powers, she ripped up a lamp post from the side of the road, twisting her wrist to guide it, swinging the metal post as though it were a baseball bat, sending several policemen to the ground, and knocking a few of them unconscious. A pink hex flew past her, shattering the concrete under the policemen's feet. Mammoth charged forward into the empath's line of sight, leaping into the air and slamming his fists into the concrete much like he had done during the first time the Hive had fought against the Titans. The road cracked up even more, and caved in to the sewers below. Two officers fell screaming as other scrambled back away from the crumbling concrete, Beast Boy being forced to shift into a bird as the weight of his Triceratops form cause the road beneath him to collapse.

Raven counted the number of police left, the sound of sirens reaching her ears, letting her know they'd called for backup. "Mammoth! Beast Boy!" The giant looked round, shocked, as though he hadn't noticed her before now. "Get behind the car! There's too many!"

She waited until the two men had started moving her way before she ran back to the car Jinx was still hiding behind, shielding Beast Boy and Mammoth from any bullets that went their way.

"We teleportin'?" Jinx asked, looking up at the empath.

"Yeah. There's more police on the way. Where's Gizmo?"

"Not here." She quickly answered as Mammoth skidded around the side of the car, narrowly avoiding knocking the Titan to the ground, before he tried to crouch low enough for the car to hide him.

"You could have picked a larger vehicle." The man complained as he was forced to completely sit down. "Like a bus."

"Do you see a bus anywhere?" Jinx replied, jumping as Beast Boy suddenly landed in front of her, having vaulted over the top of the car.

Raven ducked behind the vehicle. "I'm going to teleport us out of here. I can't carry all of us far, but I carry us far enough."

"Well, what are you waitin' for?" Jinx asked.

* * *

Raven and Beast Boy watched the alley as Jinx smashed the window next to the fire escape. Mammoth gave the pink haired villain a boost so she could climb inside. Less than a minute later, the door swung open and Jinx let them pass, smiling.

"Don't you just love abandoned buildings?"

Beast Boy snorted as he passed. "Don't you just love people familiar with breaking and entering?"

Raven motioned for the child to go in ahead of her, waiting for Mammoth to pass before she closed the doors, making sure the latch clicked.

"What's your name, kid?" Beast Boy asked as he made himself comfortable, sat against one of the walls.

The small girl stood as though frozen, not far from the door. "A…Amy."

"You okay, Amy?" The changeling leaned forward, genuine concern on his face.

"Mum and Dad… they were going to let them take me." She said quietly.

"They didn't have much choice." Raven spoke up when no one else did. "Resisting would have gotten you all killed." She walked past them all, quickly checking out their surroundings. "We can't stay here for long." The empath turned to look at the two Hive members. "We need to start making our way towards one of the many emergency bases we have set up around the world. From there we round up the Honorary Titans and everyone else we find along the way." She glanced at the young girl.

"We're fighting back?" Jinx asked excitedly.

"We are. The other titans are working with the Justice League to track down the main guys behind this." Beast Boy nodded, "Though if we're caught, and anyone asks, they're living nice ordinary lives."

"How'd you even find us." Mammoth asked. "You disappeared from that tower of yours like, months ago."

"Your little stunt got news coverage." Raven muttered, still watching Amy, a feeling of panic slowly flooding through her body. "I need to go."

"What?" Jinx frowned.

"I need to go. Don't move from here unless you're attacked. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Raven where-"

"Melvin, Timmy and Teether." She interrupted the changeling quickly.

"They have Bobby; they'll be fine. We have to get to one of the emergency bases first." Beast Boy shook his head, getting to his feet. "They live in the middle of no-where. No one will be looking for them. If you fetch them now, you'll just be putting them in more danger trying to reach the base. You know you can teleport far carrying that many of us."

She looked at her team mate, ready to argue the point, but nodded slowly instead. "You're right."

"I know I am." He grinned. "They're smart kids. They'll be fine."

"Uh, explanations please?" Jinx asked impatiently.

"They're our youngest honorary Titans. Sort of." Beast Boy shrugged, before smiling. "Rae got attached to them a year or so ago when she had to make sure they reached a new location unknown by anyone but our team during all that shit that went down with the Brotherhood."

"Firstly, the name is _Raven._ Secondly, no swearing; we're in the presence of minors. And finally, I did not get _attached_." Raven muttered. "We're leaving here first thing tomorrow morning. I'll keep on watch."

"We can take turns." Jinx offered. "Don't worry about us like, sneakin' off or anythin'. I know we've got a much better chance if we stick with you guys. I'll even take first shift."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I know, I know, an update for this was WAY overdue. It's bits and pieces, but it's here. Anyway, here it is, and I hope you like :) Sorry about the length - the next chapter WILL be longer.**

**Reviews:**

**Angelic Toaster: **_Glad you think so :) Here's more. Sorry it didn't come soon._

**Eagle wolf05: **_Hmm… I might just keep that pairing out of it then. But I think you're right – this story plot doesn't need it._

**Silently Watching**: _Ahah xD I do try. Yeah, I think I'm gonna like this version better too. And it is sad – but that's humanity for you. If it does affect you personally, few people tend to care or do anything about it. It doesn't help that a lot of people are willing to believe anything the media dishes out. _

**I'm a Lover not a Hater: **_Hopefully it'll stay back_

**Chaosrin: **_Glad you liked. And I wouldn't particularly say I get bored of pairings (I mean, Jinx/Rae is my otp) but it is nice to have a break every now and then. I am thinking about leaving this story free of any focus on pairings._

**Hollowmist: **_There is now. Sorry it took me a while to write._

**Mountainsage72: **_Glad you thought so. And well, I hope this next chapter continues to be to your liking._

**Stormplains: **_Ahah I don't pay much attention to Marvel (apart from perhaps Deadpool) but I do remember something about X-Men being called mutants in one of the cartoon series I watched as a kid? Yeah, it's not high on my list, and I often get writers block for this story._

**Merophe: **_Ahah thanks :) Hope it continues to impress you. _

**Sonicthehedgewolf: **_Glad you like it :) it will be updated and finished (probably) but it may take some time (since it's not going to be as easy to write as some of my other works)_

* * *

Rolling over, Jinx frowned when she realised she was very much awake, and slowly got to her feet, trying to stretch out the aches and pains sleeping on the cold warehouse floor had given her, before she grabbed her hoodie off the floor and pulled it on.

She walked over to where Raven was sat, her eyes focused on the door they'd come through. "Swap?"

Raven glanced at the woman, before looking back at the door. "There isn't much point. It'll be light in a few hours, and we'll start moving."

"What? What happened to taking shifts?" Jinx frowned, the empath merely shrugging in reply. "Come on, I know we aren't exactly friends or anything but-"

"We're in the same boat, I know. You proved where your current loyalties lie yesterday, protecting the girl. It's not that I didn't trust you to keep watch."

The hex caster looked across the room to where Beast Boy was curled up in the form of a dog, the young girl using her as a pillow and for warmth. "Then why didn't you wake me? I mean, we're meant to get out of this city – which is probably now on red alert looking for us – and find all your titan buddies… it aint exactly gonna go to plan if one of us is suffering from sleep deprivation."

"I rarely get more than four hours sleep a night anyway. One sleepless night makes no difference to me. We can take shifts tomorrow, if you like."

Jinx shrugged, bending over until her hands were flat against the floor by her feet, stretching her back, before she sat down next to the empath. "Only if I get the first shift. Don't want you pulling out again. Anyway, you got any idea how we're meant to get out of this city unseen? And if you suggest using the sewer system, I'm gonna kill you."

"While under normal circumstances it would be our best option, I'm not sure the child would be able to keep up. That, and we have no idea how developed her immune system is. I can heal injuries to body tissue, I cannot, however, remove bacteria or viruses. It would be a shame to lose her to some disease after you and Mammoth risked your lives to get her out of harm's way."

"You can heal people? Like instantly."

"To an extent." Raven nodded.

"I always did wonder why you guys seemed to recover so quickly after a good beating. Okay, so what's the plan if the sewers are out?"

"We all have holorings, and we are fortunate enough that the child's appearance is nothing that would stand out in a crowd. We just blend in and hope we make it to the city's borders."

"Well it's not a very good plan. I mean, for starters they'll be looking for us – our clothes will give us away, especially since we'll fit the profile. Two females, two males and a girl. Not to mention we can't do shit about Mammoth's height or weight."

"We can easily acquire clothes." Raven shrugged. "I didn't say it was fool proof, but our other options include moving at night, making us even more obvious targets, using the sewers, using the rooftops – and I'm certain the girl's parkour skills aren't up to that – or flying. While Beast Boy and I could carry the three of you, we'd still be in risk of being seen, and it would be tiring. If we did have to fight again, we would be weak."

"So where are we getting the clothes from?"

"I've heard the early hours of the morning is the best time to go shopping."

Jinx turned to look at her, surprised. "Are you actually talking about stealing something?"

"Well we can't exactly walk into a shop and buy the clothes, can we? " Raven frowned. "We'll wake up the boys, and they can stay here with the kid while we… acquire a change of clothes for everyone. I can teleport us in and out. It's not going to be hard."

"And you're taking me along and not Beast Bum over there because..?"

"You're a thief. I'm sure you know your way around a security alarm. If we can deactivate them, we don't have to worry about how much time we have."

"Guess that makes sense." Jinx muttered, letting a silence settle between them for a moment before she got back to her feet. "Shall we get the guys up then? The longer we leave it, the more likely we are to be caught."

She didn't wait for Raven to reply, walking over to where Mammoth was sprawled out and nudged him until he woke up.

"What?" He asked, disgruntled, before sitting up. "It morning already?"

"Almost. Come on – we got a plan that starts the moment you and BB are awake."

* * *

Amy watched with wide and curious eyes as the two women passed clothing around the small group, the tags still attached, Jinx talking animatedly about their successful break in. The meta human shoved a girl's jacket at Amy, her eyes dropping to the mauve coloured clothing when the girl didn't reach for it.

"I know it's kinda ugly, but they didn' exactly have much in the kid's bit, and we forgot to ask for your size."

The girl looked at the tags still pinned to the jacket. "This is stolen, isn't it?"

Jinx sighed, the tags fizzing with pink static before dropping off. "Just take the coat, kid."

"Her name's Amy." Beast Boy spoke up as he swapped his blue t-shirt for a white one, pulling on the dark green hoodie Raven handed him before walking over to them. "Amy, you need to put the jacket on; we're still probably being looked for, and if you're recognised, they're going to try and take you away again. We want to avoid that."

The girl looked at Beast Boy a moment before taking the jacket off Jinx and pulling it on. "Are we going to look for my parents?"

"So we can get our collective ass kicked again saving your butt when they hand you off again? No." The pink haired meta human frowned when she spotted Beast Boy scowling at her. "What? If they did it once, they're gonna do it again."

"Yeah, but you didn't have to say it like that."

"Could we refrain from arguing amongst ourselves?" Raven asked quickly, gaining their attention. "That is the _last_ thing that's going to help us." She looked at the young girl. "We'll look after you until it's safe enough to return you to your parents."

"You want to hand her back to them even though they did the exact _opposite_ of that they-" Jinx cut off when she caught the look the empath was giving her, scuffing her shoe against the floor as she looked away from Raven.

"There was little they could have done. Getting killed for resisting the police wouldn't have helped Amy in any way. Now, if we're to get out of this city without finding ourselves in another fight, we need to cover the basics."

"Which are?" Mammoth asked as he wandered over.

"Names, and a basic back story, just in case someone asks. I don't know about you two, but Beast Boy and I already have set names."

"Ditto." Jinx nodded, and Mammoth looked at her uncertainly.

"No way. I aint giving my name to titans."

"Look, right now, it isn't gonna give them much, is it?"

"Easy for you to say, you don't have no papers. I do, an' all my family's here."

Raven gave the meta human a questioning look, Jinx shrugging in return. "So maybe I'm technically not an American citizen. No biggie." She looked at Mammoth. "The only family you've got is your sister, and she's in the same position we are."

"If it helps, I'm using my birth name too." Beast Boy spoke up. "Jinx's right. Right now we need names we'll answer to, not names we'll forget. Though if you even think about tracing it, it won't get you much."

"You're not using your given name?" Jinx asked Raven, having noticed the changeling's specific use of the word '_I'm_'.

"You already know my given name. Like you apparently, I don't have any documentation here that you – or anyone else – can track me through, ignoring any accounts or document submissions I've made within the years that I've been here."

"You do know you're breaking a few laws there, don't you?" The hex caster grinned.

"Deporting me wouldn't be as simple as deporting you. Besides, I didn't come over here for the crime life."

"Neither did I, originally." Jinx shrugged. "Right, enough talk; let's swap names, get our holorings on and figure out how the hell we're gonna link us all together." She glanced at Amy. "And figure out a story for the kid." She looked at Beast Boy, "Care to go first?"

"Gar Logan."

"Gar's short for?" She asked.

He frowned at Jinx, before muttering, "Garfield."

Mammoth smirked slightly. "_Garfield_?"

"Yeah, well what's your name then?" The titan asked, folding his arms as he glared at the giant.

"Baran…" He looked apprehensively at Jinx. "They're not gettin' a last name."

"Flinders. His name is Baran Flinders." She sighed, ignoring the look she got off him. "Mine's Dhanya Patil."

"Yours is what?" Beast Boy asked, before looking at Mammoth. "Seriously, what kind of parents did you two _have_?" Raven elbowed him, hard, and he frowned at her.

"Shut up Beast Boy." She looked at Jinx. "You're Indian?"

"Yeah I know. Big surprise, right? My meta genetics _really_ won out with that one. So then, Raven, if that's your birth name, what're you going by now?"

"Rachel Roth."

"Catchy."

"Can you do the accent?" Beast Boy asked, and Jinx frowned at him.

"What?"

"An Indian accent. Can you do it?"

"For your own amusement? No."

"Dude, no, I don't mean like that. I mean like, if you can it'd just 'validate' whatever your decided background is more. Like, assuming you went ahead and programmed your holoring so you, you know, looked Indian."

"I dropped the accent the moment I hit the streets. It would have been as bad as being ginger – people target you 'cause of that shit. I'm not sure I _can_ still do it. Not that it matters. I can't just say my parents came to America before I was born or some shit."

"And Amy?" The changeling asked.

Jinx looked at the young girl. "Come on then, kid. Now's your chance to be anyone you want to. What are we callin' you?"

* * *

Beast Boy glanced around him nervously, his senses on full alert and more than aware of the looks Mammoth was receiving as they walked through the crowd of early morning commuters.

"Chillax." Jinx muttered, loud enough for the changeling's sensitive ears, but only just. "The two of us have managed so far. You're the one gaining us unwanted attention."

"Can you not see the looks their giving him?" Beast Boy replied.

"We should have hot-wired a car." Mammoth spoke up quietly, and Jinx and Beast Boy both quickly turned to glare at the giant.

"Are you trying to bring everyone down on us?" Jinx asked harshly.

"No one's interested in us." Raven reassured them, glancing at the girl walking between herself and the changeling. "They're too busy thinking about the day ahead of them. I'll be able to sense any feelings of suspicion."

"Right. Duh. So where we goin' anyway?"

"I thought you might like to see Steel City while you're down this side of the country." Raven answered, speaking up slightly. "We have friends there who would love to meet you. Although I'm debating on making a side trip along the way. It's a long way to travel, even by train."

Jinx grinned, trying not to laugh. After an hour of sitting round and debating on their back story, they'd all put their holorings on and come up with a story based on their appearances. Dhanya and Rachel were half sisters, sharing the same mother, but Rachel's father was a Californian citizen, while Dhanya's father had been Indian. After their mother's death, Dhanya had moved to New York and occasionally came back to visit. That link had been formed on the basis that Dhanya and Rachel had the same hair colour and eyes, but Rachel's skin was lighter. Garfield was Rachel's boyfriend, and Emily was their child - they had thought about marriage but didn't consider it important. Baran was a close friend of the family - practically family since he had no living family members himself, and was travelling with them.

"Sounds good. So does making a stop along the way. The plane journey just about killed me, across seas or not - I _really_ don't like flying."

* * *

**A/N: the names Garfield Logan, Baran Flinders, and Roth are all comic cannon. Technically Rachel is cannon, I'm just 98% sure Raven is her given name, and she doesn't use Rachel until she starts going to high school sometime during the 2008 comics (as far as I'm aware). **

**I'd been working on a background loosely based on the comics for Jinx for a while now. I just liked the name Dhanya (and it has a nice meaning that worked perfectly for the background I'm giving her regarding Indian horoscopes.) **

**Slightly out of context, me and my friend (who comes from a Hindu family) were discussing the name and as well as being a word for 'thankful', 'lucky' and 'great' depending on how it's used, she told me dhanya is Hindi for coriander. Being the idiot I am, I commented underneath (we were texting) 'The Great Coriander'. My friend then decided it's a super villain and the best mate of Newfu… sounds legit to me… Then she started shipping them .**


End file.
